


Back together

by Strawberry109



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Getting Back Together, Good and Evil, Happy Ending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry109/pseuds/Strawberry109
Summary: The next day passed sluggish. In the evening they decided to show Melody around the city, since she didn't left the base that much. They grabbed their jackets and left the cafe. They walked around town, when they spotted a monster destroying the city. Melody hid behind a tree and saw how Heckyl arrived with his gang.





	1. Unusual day

* * *

 

Melody was a delightful girl. She liked to dress neatly. Most of the time she wore a white blouse with a navy vest. To match she had a box pleat skirt with black matte pantyhose. Her shoes were no lace black leather loafers and to top it all of she had a grey striped bowtie. Her honey blonde hair was loosely braided.

Melody was put on cleaning duty. She disliked cleaning, but enjoyed the peace and quiet when the rangers weren’t around. Music always helped with cleaning, so she searched for her music list. She dipped the mop in the bucket and started cleaning. When _Crystalize_ began she danced with the music. She always like ballet and practiced it as a kid. Her feet swept the floor and soon she was done with the task. ‘I did not know that lady Melody was capable of such beautiful dancing’ Ivan interrupted Melody. She stopped and turned around with a bright red face. ‘Y-you guys are back early!’ she said. ‘Well it was fairly easy, only some annoying Vivix’ Riley explained and walked past her. This made Melody embarrassed. ‘Koda like to see Melody dance. It pretty’ Koda tried to compliment her. ‘I agree with sir Koda’ Ivan said. ‘You should teach me some moves Mel. I could always learn some sick moves from dancing’ Chase joked. Her ruffled her hair, Melody sighed. Tyler nodded. Kendall entered the room with a concerning look. ‘What’s the problem Ms. Morgan?’ Riley asked. ‘I’ve been researching what you guys found on your last mission, and I can’t seem to find what it is’ she replied while placing the object on the table. It looked like it belonged to something made out of crystal. ‘Can I see it?’ Melody asked. ‘Go ahead’ Kendall insisted. Melody picked up the piece and examined it. Suddenly the piece started to glow heavenly, just like her neck tattoo. Melody screamed and dropped it. Some of the team stepped back and others were amazed. ‘Do it again’ Kendall said. Melody picked the glass like piece up and it shined at her touch. Keeper entered the room and saw what happened before his eyes. ‘I’ve seen this before’ he vaguely said. ‘Keeper what do you mean?’ Riley asked. ‘This is a piece of the Cerula star. Each of your Energems are made from the star. But so did the Dark Energems’ Keeper answered. ‘I think I read something about Cerula some time ago’ Melody said. ‘It said that residents from a certain planet could harvest the star, others would get serious burns when they would try to take a piece’ she continued. Riley looked suspicious at Melody. ‘You know a lot about this Melody?’ he questioned the girl. ‘Well… uh, I study about the Energems’ she lied. Riley was right. A normal human would never know about planet from other galaxies or the Energems. On the other hand, she lived on Centai-6. The species who harvested Cerula. ‘Riley, don’t be jealous mate. She wants to help us, right Mel?’ Chase covered her. Melody nodded. Riley kept quiet.

‘Well, you all need to get some rest. Go home’ Kendall ordered. They said their goodbyes and left.

 

The next day passed sluggish. In the evening they decided to show Melody around the city, since she didn't left the base that much. They grabbed their jackets and left the cafe. They walked around town, when they spotted a monster destroying the city. Melody hid behind a tree and saw how Heckyl arrived with his gang. ‘Look who we have here! The power rangers. But you aren't the ones we're looking for’ he stated. ‘What do you want?’ Tyler shouted. ‘Something that doesn’t interest you at all rangers’ Wrench yelled. ‘Look who we have here?’ Heckyl saw a glimpse of Melody. Heckyl walked towards the tree, but before he could expose Melody’s hiding place, Tyler shot at him. ‘You're not going to take Melody! Energize!’ Tyler shouted. He morphed and charged. ‘Vivix, rise!’ Heckyl ordered. Melody ran off, but was soon stopped by Fury. He knocked her out and grabbed her arm. The rest rangers fought off all the white and green vermin and searched for Heckyl. ‘Where are they?’ Shelby muttered. ‘There they are!’ Chase pointed. ‘They have Mel!’ he shot his dino blaster but missed. They aliens had vanished. ‘No!’ Chase screamed. ‘We need to head back to the base’ Tyler said. Chase agreed and the team left.  

 

‘You hit her unconscious!’ Heckyl shouted. ‘How are we going to get critical information when she can’t talk? I should kill you for this’ ‘Master Heckyl, I beg for forgiveness’ Fury asked. Heckyl paced around the room, holding his neck. ‘Master Heckyl why did you need the girl?’ Wrench asked. ‘Because she can help us get the Energems, tinhead’ Snide swung his sword at the steel monster. ‘Oh Master Snide, you're back’ Wrench tried to lighten the mood. ‘The girl can lead us to the place where the Energems were made’ Snide grinned. ‘Wouldn’t it be nice to destroy those pesky Energems?’ ‘But Master Snide, what is the girl's part in destroying the Energems?’ Wrench dumbly asked. ‘She know where it’s located. We torture it out of her’ Snide always liked to hurt somebody, even his other half. Snide knew that that girl meant a lot to Heckyl. ‘When she's awake bring her to the chambers’ Snide ordered Fury.

 

Blackness and cold surrounded Melody. Not only did she felt her head hurt, she tried to move. She groaned and opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. ‘W-where am I?’ she said while holding her head. Nothing answered. Melody got on her feet and walked around. With her hands she made sure she wouldn't bump into anything. Except the bars holding her in the tiny area. Even though she couldn't see anything, everything was blurry. ‘She is awake, guards bring her upstairs’ she heard a familiar voice. She felt four hands grab her arms, tying her up and dragging her out of the cell. There was no use resisting. They left the dark area, the light stung her eyes. Not long after they arrived at something that looked like torture chamber. Melodys eyes widened and tried to break out of the Spikeballs grip. They attached her to a hook hanging from the ceiling and left her there. ‘Hahaha, finally it’s time’ Snide laughed. She felt like she had seen him before, but that was a long time ago. Not when he attacked Earth, but back on Centai-6. ‘Good too see you too Snide’ Melody sarcastically spit out. ‘Silence!’ Snide hit her with a rod. Melody groaned out of pain and had it difficult with breathing. He’d struck her ribs. Fury entered the room. ‘Can I help Master Snide?’ Fury urged. ‘No I can handle this alone’ Snide told the cat creature. Fury left and Snide glanced at the equipment laying on a table. He picked up the rod again and attached it to two wires. ‘Let’s talk’ he smirked. He swung the metal cylinder and as soon at it touched Melody’s skin she screamed. The rod was now under an electric current. Melody was dazed but still aware what was happening. ‘Tell me where I can find Cerula’ he demanded. ‘I-i don’t know what y-you’re talking about’ she stuttered. Snide swung the rod again and repeated the question. Melody repeated the answer and got electrified again.

 

‘We have to find her. You don’t know what could happen to her while she is on that ship!’ Riley repeated. ‘Riley calm down, mate’ Chase soothed him. ‘I’m afraid I can’t track her down’ Kendall sadly said. ‘She doesn’t have a com like yours, or any other devices that are traceable’. Riley sighed. ‘We are all hoping to find lady Melody’ Ivan let Riley know that he wasn’t the only one worried and eager to find their friend. The group brainstormed on how they could rescue their beloved friend. ‘What if we locate her DNA? Like you do with the aliens Miss Morgan?’ Riley asked. ‘That, might work’ Kendall typed on her computer. ‘Yes. I can add her DNA to the tracking system, but I’ll need DNA from her first’ Kendall explained. ‘On it’ Chase ran of. He came back with Melody’s hair brush. ‘This would do it’ he gave it to Kendall. Who started to extract DNA. ‘This might take a while. You guys should head home’ Kendall kept her eyes focused on the microscope.

Kendall had worked through the night and the team found a sleeping Kendall the next morning. ‘Kendall?’ someone asked. ‘It is Miss Morgan’ she yawned. ‘Can we find Melody?’ Shelby asked desperately. ‘We can’ Kendall rubbed her eyes. Riley walked behind Kendall, looking at the screen. ‘Alien DNA?’ he grabbed the screen. ‘You mean, she’s not a human?’ Riley didn’t believe what he saw. He understood she had different coloured eyes, a simple genetic flaw. But an alien? The rangers were shocked too, except Chase and Koda. They stood there awkwardly. ‘Yes, Melody isn’t human. She was a resident from Centai-6. She and Heckyl are the same species’. Kendall took off her glasses. ‘She and Heckyl have a past. She asked me to keep it secret from the team, because she was scared what reactions you would give’ Kendall explained ‘Only me, Chase, Koda and Keeper know about her past and I won’t tell you guys without permission’ Kendall persistent not to break the promise. The team nodded. ‘Okay I sended the coordinates of her last whereabouts to your coms’ Kendall said and the team took off.

 

‘You dumb fool’ she heard. ‘Why did you have to hurt her so badly? You know I have a weak spot for her’ Melody heard Heckyl talk to Snide. ‘And? She didn’t tell us anything. I should have killed her’ Snide snapped. Heckyl shut the pocket watch and sighed. Heckyl removed the chackels that left visible marks on her wrists. He prevented her from plunging into the ground. Heckyl knew that if she would be left here, she would die. Melody’s body was lifted and Heckyl sneak out of the ship. Fury saw the escape attempt of Heckyl with the girl. ‘Get them’ he sent some Spikeballs after them. Heckyl ran and dodged the attacks. He’d shaken off the monsters chasing him. ‘Oh Melody, what have I done?’ he asked himself. His fingers stroked her cheek. Melody groaned softly, signing that she was awake. ‘There they are!’ a Spikeball yelled. Heckyl was done with them and teleported. ‘This is the safest place I could bring you to’ he said to himself. ‘H-heckyl’ she whispered with a lot of pain. He stopped and looked at her. ‘I know’ he replied, ‘I’m sorry’.


	2. Welcome back my old friend

The rangers were about to search for Melody when they saw their enemy walking towards them. ‘Heckyl! What are you doing-’ Tyler was cut of by what he saw. Heckyl carried Melody in his arms with a concerned look. The rest of the team pointed their guns at the monster that walked into their cafe. ‘Here’ Heckyl handed Melody’s limp body to Chase. ‘What have you done?!’ Riley demanded to know. Heckyl had turned his back to them, ready to walk out of the workplace. ‘I didn’t do anything. It was Snide’ he spoke. ‘Although I kidnapped her, I would never have hurt her’ and he left. The rangers were shocked. Chase had taken the injured girl to Kendall. Not soon after everyone was back in the base. Melody was placed in her room and taken care of by Chase and Kendall. Kendall came back with bloody hands. The team looked worried. ‘Don’t worry. It looks worst that it is’ she reassured everyone. ‘What happened?’ Ivan asked. ‘She has a few bruised ribs and electric burns’ Kendall clarified. ‘She will recover?’ Koda asked. Kendall nodded. 

Chase wrapped the last bandages around her wounds. Melody was like a sister to him. He had known her since the day he discovered he was a power ranger. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t from earth, she helped with everything she could. 

He left the room and joined the rest of the crew. ‘We should get some rest’ Chase implied. They nodded and headed back home.

  
  


‘Mmmhh’ Melody woke up groaning. ‘Mornin’ sunshine’ Chase smiled. ‘Hey’ Melody breathed. ‘I’ll get the rest’ Chase stood up. Melody agreed and slowly sat up. The left side of her ribcage hurt, and noticed that she was wrapped up in gauzes. The team entered the room and Shelby softly hugged her, trying not to squeeze her ribs. ‘How does Melody feel?’ Koda asked. ‘A bit bruised but okay’ she smiled. Koda smiled. The alarm for alien attacks went off and Kendall checked it out. ‘Hey Mel, I had found something in your jacket’ Chase handed her a note.

Melody opened the folded piece of paper. 

 

_ “Dear Melody,  _

 

_ I’m sorry for what Snide has done to you. But I have to admit, I did play a part in hurting you. I brought you back to your friends, because you safer there. I planned on keeping you on the ship, but I saw in how bad shape you were. You needed to get out of there.  _

_ You might wonder why I did these actions. Snide has suppressed these memories for decades. After all those years in solitary, I realised I used to have a life before Snide. Long story short, we were planning to get engaged. But Arcanon turned me into Snide, and I learned later that you were cursed by the Dark Energems as well.  _

_ It might sound strange, maybe you don’t even remember it.  _

 

_ -Heckyl”  _

 

‘Well?’ Chase asked. ‘It is an apology note from Heckyl’ she faintly said. Talking, breathing or any movement with her lungs hurt.  ‘He at least said sorry. What a gentleman’ Riley sarcastically said. ‘Did it say anything else?’ Chase asked, ignoring Riley’s blunt comment. ‘Nothing that is necessary she answered. ‘Guys, alien DNA detected’ Kendall briefly entered the room. The rangers took off. Melody stared into the distance. Heckyl was right, but he was the one who forgot the most. Melody grunted when she tried to remember. Melody felt like she was going to faint. Kendall ran to her. ‘Mmh, tell Keeper… he can tell the rangers’ Melody laid down. ‘Okay, get some rest’ Kendall told her before Melody went out

 

The rangers returned from the fight. ‘Please gather around’ Keeper entered the room. The team sat on extra boxes that were laying around. ‘Melody asked me to share her past with you guys.’ Keeper started. ‘As I’ve told before, she has a past with Heckyl. It all started back on Centai-6. Heckyl was a scientist who tried to get rid of the dark Energem. In his town word had spread that Lord Arcanon planned to destroy the entire planet just to find the Dark Energem. During Heckyl’s search to find the Energem, he met Melody, a great violinist. Her music brought people joy. But she was also an intelligent girl. Heckyl thought she could help him and asked her. She agreed and not soon after they met they fell in love. Years passed and Heckyl became closer and closer to finding the Energem. But he missed something, love. He decided that he didn’t want to lose her. They had so much in common. He proposed to her and Heckyl promised her when they found the gem they would get married. A few days later he finally found the location of the gem. But when they thought everyone was safe Lord Arcanon arrived. Heckyl took the gem and ran off, trying to protect his love. Arcanon was too smart and got the gem anyway. Melody didn’t see Heckyl after that anymore. Arcanon heard the music from Melody and ordered Snide to find the source of the music. Snide kidnapped Melody and forced her to play for Lord Arcanon. Melody could only play what her heart was filled with; sadness and hurt. These songs made everyone who listened to the music miserable. Arcanon used the dark energem to make Discordia, her other half. Discordia didn’t obey Arcanon either and he let Sledge keep her as prisoner. He took away her violin, so she wouldn’t make the whole ship depressed. She was held for millennia. Luckily she escaped and I found her. We let her stay here’ Keeper ended the story. Everyone was shocked, in disbelief or amazed. ‘Wow’ Riley said. Kendall came back with a worried face. ‘We might have a problem’ she said as Discordia entered the room. Melody’s honey blonde braid was now a platinum blonde loose braid with half of the loose hair covering her right eye. She had a sad expression on her powder blue face. She looked a lot like Melody. Only her blouse was a navy blue and her vest and skirt were a knee length semi-poofy dress. Her shoulders were covered by a batwing poncho jacket with a hoodie. The rangers pulled out their guns and pointed it at her. ‘It’s Discordia’ Keeper said. The rangers lowered their guns. ‘Keeper it is lovely to see you’ Discordia sadly smiled. ‘What happened?’ he asked. ‘Melody wanted me to meet the other rangers’ Discordia smiled. The rangers asked Discordia a lot of questions, which she answered gladly. ‘So Discordia, when did you see Heckyl for the last time?’ Shelby asked. ‘Well, the last time I saw Heckyl was when he was infiltrating in Sledge’s ship. He didn’t recognize Melody at first, but then he noticed. Just before he could say something I took over  Although it was a brief moment, it meant everything to us’ she smiled. 

‘How can we trust you and Heckyl?’ Riley snapped. Discordia got upset. ‘Because you don’t have a choice. I’ve never trusted anyone for millenia. I’ve been lonely and scared for million of years, thinking I was never able to see him again’ Discordia stared at the ground. ‘That isn’t valid reason why I should trust a monster like you’ Riley fired back. ‘Riley’ Kendall firmly said. ‘No he’s right. He will never understand what it’s like. You have to experience it.’ Discordia snapped. ‘You fathom how much I’ve mourned, what years and years of grief has done to me!’ Discordia shouted and a blue aura filled the room. She was crying and everyone did so too. Even Keeper. ‘Discordia, please calm down’ Keeper try to fight the tears. The blue aura disappeared. ‘Sir Riley, I beg you to never upset a lady like that every again’ Ivan wiped his tears. ‘I'm sorry guys. I can’t control it’ Discordia also wiped her long hold tears. ‘I think, we should trust Heckyl’ Riley noticited. Discordia grabbed her neck. ‘What is happening?’ ‘She is transforming, like Heckyl’ Riley could ask the dumbest questions even Koda could answer them. A blue glow surrounded the creature and Melody appeared. A ding sounded again and Melody looked at her watch. ‘You aren’t strong enough to be in control, Melody. You need to rest’ Discordia told Melody before she fainted. Kendall caught her right on time and Chase helped to get Melody back to bed. 

  
  


‘What is this?’ Snide’s eyes filled with tears. The other monsters didn’t seem too affected. ‘Heckyl what’s this nonsense?’ Snide demanded to know. ‘Discordia has used her pathokinesis, which affected us too’ Heckyl grinned while getting rid of a tear. ‘Make it stop!’ Snide fell to him knees. ‘You can’t’ Heckyl coldly said and left. ‘What are you going to do know, Master Snide?’ Wrench asked. Snide stopped the tears but still felt a heavy weight pressing on his heart. ‘Finish it, I need to deal with Heckyl’ and Snide teleported back to the ship. 

Snide sat on his “throne”, and sighed. ‘Discordia’ he muttered. Why did it have be her? Of all creatures in the universe? That one monster he couldn’t defeat. Even without her weapon, she was still strong. ‘Ahaha, oh Snide’ Heckyl laughed evil. ‘You do have other feeling beside hate and anger. You are despondent’ ‘Shut up you fool. You failed to protect your precious planet or protect your precious girl’ Snide backfired at his other half. Heckyl stared at the ground. ‘Go back to your cage Heckyl’ and Snide closed the cover. 

Wrench returned with Fury. ‘We have did what you asked, Master Snide’ Wrench happily told his boss. ‘Good, now’ Snide snapped his fingers. A monster locked up inside a cage rolled in the room. He looked like he’d gone psychotic. ‘Let him have some fun’ Snide’s evil laughter filled the ship. 


	3. 'I never chose to be evil'

* * *

 

‘Alien DNA detected at the woods’ Kendall send the coordinates to the rangers coms. The rangers arrived at the location. The monster was cutting trees. When the rangers morphed the monster turned around. ‘Guys I don’t think he is going to attack us’ Riley said. He walked towards it. The monster ran away. Riley ran after him, alone. ‘Guys come’ Riley stopped. ‘Guys!’ ‘Riley are you okay?’ he heard Shelby. Riley turned around and saw his body on the ground, demorphed. Riley’s spirit has disconnected from his body. Riley ran to his friends and waved in front of their faces. No one responded. They took his body back to the base.

‘You guys keep getting hurt. I’m not a hospital!’ Kendall lashed out when she saw Riley. Riley's pale face made her change her mind. The crew placed him on the hospital bed and Kendall inspected Riley. Everyone headed back home after such a long day.

 

It had been 3 days when Riley was separated from his body. Keeper informed everybody what had happened, but he couldn’t return Riley back to normal. Melody was fully recovered, thanks to her quick healing process. Melody had returned to the base. The beeping of the medical machines was the only thing that disturbed the silence in the base. Melody put down the groceries and walked to the bed. ‘I’m sorry, Melody’ she picked up. ‘Riley?’ she asked looking around her. ‘Wait, you can hear me?’ Riley asked. ‘Yes?’ she stuttered. ‘Finally’ he phantom hugged her. ‘What happened?’ she asked. ‘I heard a buzzer sound and I was separated from my body’ he summarized. Melody thought. She grabbed her bag and left. ‘Are you coming too?’ she asked Riley. He smiled and floated after her. ‘Hey Mel, where are you going?’ Chase asked. ‘Forest with ghost Riley’ and she ran off. Chase scratched his headed and followed her.

The pair arrived at the site where Riley was split apart. ‘Look out, please’ Riley begged Melody. ‘I’ll be fine’ she comforted him. ‘Okay let’s start’ she began. Riley pointed at the spot. ‘This is where I was split’ he noted. Melody picked up a rock a threw it at the center. The rock got hit with 4 flashing lasers and fell on the ground. ‘Thanks for giving me a pet rock’ Riley snickered. Melody laughed too. ‘Okay so that concludes that they are still active’ she said. ‘Maybe instead of throwing rocks and talking to yourself is a good thing?’ Chase scared her. Melody jumped. ‘First of all, I was checking if it was safe. Second, I’m not talking to myself but too ghost Riley’ she corrected him. Riley was dying of laughter. ‘Shut up Riley’ Melody rolled her eyes. ‘I-i can’t help it’ he snorted. ‘I don’t get it’ Chase was confused. ‘You can talk to him?’ ‘Apparently’ Melody shrugged.

‘These stupid things’ Wrench was approaching. ‘Quick here’ Chase pushed Melody behind a big rock. ‘Wrench fix this, Wrench fix that’ he was complaining. ‘But what do I see here? A ranger was split? Master Snide would like that for sure’ Wrench noticed something. ‘What do we have here?’ he asked himself. Chase shot at Wrench. ‘Surprise’ he laughed as he morphed. ‘The black ranger?!’ Wrench fell. ‘The one and only’ and he attacked the tinman. ‘I can handle you one my own’ Wrench summoned his battleaxe. Chase and Wrench fought. Melody sneaked towards the device that Wrench earlier was fixing. She put in her bag and creep to the next one. She stole the second one. Chase fell to the ground and demorphed. Wrench walked to Melody. ‘Well, who do we have here’ he swung his axe. Melody dodged his attack. Melody grabbed her tattoo. ‘You’re the one who escaped? How did you even do that? You can’t even beat me’ he laughed at her. ‘That’s where you’re wrong’ Discordia reflected his words. A blue flash appeared and Discordia held her weapon. Her trusty violin, with secret blade. ‘H-how? We destroyed it!’ Wrench jumped. ‘Well, a master and it’s instrument never split apart. I wonder if she still sounds the same’ and she struck a snare. A wave of sound blasted Wrench far away. Discordia grabbed the other devices, stowed them away and helped Chase get up. ‘That Discordia’ he thanked her. They walked back to the base.

‘Where have you guys been?’ Kendall was worried. ‘I tried to call you, but you didn’t answer’ ‘Yeah we checked out the spot where Riley got hit’ ‘We found this’ Melody dumped the devices on the table. ‘Wow, this is amazing’ Kendall picked one up. ‘Why did you got back there? We search searched the whole forest!’ Tyler frowned. ‘I might got some help from a very friendly spirit’ and she pointed at Riley. ‘You can talk with ghosts, lady Melody?’ Ivan asked. ‘Yes I don’t know how, it just happened’ she answered casual. ‘Am I really the only one that isn’t able to help with anything?’ Riley was frustrated. Melody laughed. ‘What’s wrong Mel?’ Chase asked. ‘Oh Riley is just being Riley’ she said. ‘Hey that’s not funny!’ he tried to shove Melody, but flew right through her. Melody shivered. ‘He just went through me’ she explained quickly before anyone asked anything.

 

‘Master Snide, I have good and bad news’ Wrench arrived at the control room. ‘Tell me the bad news first’ Snide paced around the room. ‘While I went to check on the mindsplitters, the black ranger attacked. And Discordia… with her violin’ he said, shrinking. ‘What?!’ Snide grabbed Wrench’s collar. ‘A-and they stole them’ Wrench squealed. ‘Stupid bolt head!’ Snide threw his general on the ground. He sat on the “throne” and leaned his head on his hand. ‘And, what is the ‘good’ news?’ ‘Well we split the green ranger’s mind’ Wrench got up. ‘At least we got one pesky ranger’ Snide muttered. ‘Master? Are you okay?’ Fury asked. ‘Everyone leave this room, now!’ barked Snide. Wrench ran of with the Vivix and Fury left.

Snide opened the pocket watch located in his sword. ‘Heckyl tell me. What is this I’m feeling?’ desperately needing an answer. ‘Remorse, guilt, maybe knowing you never knew you needed love?’ Heckyl apathetically answered the monsters question. ‘You need Discordia’ Heckyl said more serious. Heckyl got back in control, giving his counterpart a break. ‘You can all return to your posts’ Heckyl shouted. ‘I have to take care of something’.

‘Isn’t this nice?’ the rangers went outside, stargazing. ‘That is the big dipper right?’ she asked. The rangers chuckled. They taught her the star signs, while she showed them different planets and galaxies.

It had gotten quite late and the rangers went back home. They walked to the cafe. The group was lost in their own chatter to not notice Heckyl leaning against a tree. ‘You guys go, I’ll catch up’ she waved them goodbye. Melody walked to Heckyl. They were alone, underneath the stars. ‘Heckyl, what are you doing here?’ Melody closed her coat. ‘Finishing business’ he said and kissed her. Melody was surprised, butterflies filled her stomach. His lips were soft and gentle. Heckyl pulled back. ‘I’ve missed you, Melody’ he gazed into her heterogeneous eyes. The blue-grey iris filled with love, the fern eye with lust. Two completely different souls with the same mind. ‘I’ve missed you too’ Melody muttered. She rejoined their lips. After a few seconds Heckyl pulled back. ‘After all those years, you still kept it’ Heckyl looked at her bowtie. Heckyl was nervous she would say no if he would propose with a silly bowtie. Luckily she was a goofy as he was and she said yes. He smiled when he thought back at the moment. ‘Well I couldn’t leave it, could I? How else would everyone know I had a fiance?’ Melody joked. Heckyl laughed. He pulled her in for a hug. Melody rested her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. A silence fell between them. Melody sighed. ‘I’ve missed the real Heckyl’ Melody suddenly said. She looked up, staring his baby blue eyes. ‘Yes, I do too’ he agreed. ‘Did you know that Snide needs Discordia, like I need you?’ he confessed. ‘No?’ Melody awed. She frowned. ‘What wrong?’ ‘Maybe we could arrange something?’ Melody implied. ‘How are we going to do that?’ Heckyl asked, still holding Melody close to him. ‘You tell Snide that you caught a ranger in the forest. I’ll tell Discordia that she should find out why her violin returned to her. The real rangers will stand ready if Snide tries to do something’ she proposed. ‘That might actually works’ Heckyl thought out loud. ‘Okay tomorrow afternoon in the woods’ Melody said. ‘Agreed’ Heckyl kissed her goodbye. They stared and smiled at each other before giving one more quick kiss as they parted their ways. Melody walked back to the cafe with a blush on her face. She went inside the base and headed straight to bed.

 

‘Good Morning sunshine’ Chase greeted Melody. ‘Very good morning’ Melody yawned with a smiled. ‘What happened yesterday?’ he taunted the sleepy girl. ‘Something amazing’ dreamy Melody leaned on the table. ‘My little Mel is in love’ Chase raptured through the base. Their friends had already arrived and laughed at what was playing in front of them, a happy Chase with an embarrassed Melody. ‘Yeah why did you ran off?’ Riley smirked. ‘Glad that you mentioned that’ Melody straighten her posture. ‘Yesterday evening, Heckyl and I came up with a plan which included you guys. So I might have kissed Heckyl, but that doesn’t mater-’ Melody was cut of by the team’s awws. Melody blushed. ‘Like I said, it doesn’t matter _that_ much’ she continued. ‘Heckyl told me that Snide caught feelings for Discordia. We wanted them to meet with destroying each other’. ‘How do plan to do that? And what does it have in store for us?’ Riley asked. ‘I wasn’t finished’ Melody explained. ‘The idea was that the rangers would stay hidden and ready to ambush Snide if he would attack Discordia. Even though she is quite strong, Snide has far more experience with fighting. Plus, an extra ally wouldn’t hurt?’ she smiled innocent. They looked at Tyler. He was the leader after all. ‘We’ll help you Melody’ he nodded. ‘Yes!’ she cheered. ‘Okay, at dawn in the forest’ Melody said before she went to change. The rangers discussed the plan further and explained it to Kendall. Melody pick out her outfit, not that she have much of a choice. Walking to the shower she thought of Heckyl, which made her smile. She showered, dressed herself and fixed her hair. ‘Where is it?’ she asked herself and went to her room to get her watch. ‘There you are!’ Discordia greeted Melody. ‘I was worried about you’ she said. ‘I only left to take a shower’ Melody scratched her head. ‘I know you like to act like a human, but I still don’t understand it’ Discordia confessed. ‘Don’t worry, it’ll be fine’ Melody answered.

‘Kendall, how is the reversal going? Riley really wants to eat a lime slushy’ Melody asked. ‘I am almost done. It only has to cure’. ‘Yes, finally it has been so long!’ Riley cheered reliefed, ‘Hey guys, ready?’ Melody saw the rangers return. ‘Ofcourse, Mel’ Chase said. They headed to the meeting place.

 

‘So you’ve caught a ranger?’ Snide asked Heckyl. ‘Yes, and it is you lucky day; he is in the same spot where we split the ranger’ Heckyl lied. ‘Let’s go’ Snide ordered his crew. ‘This is not good’ Heckyl feared.

 

‘This is where I summoned my violin,’ Discordia muttered. ‘And here I attacked Wrench’ she continued. ‘You’re right. You attacked me!’ Wrench yelled. Discordia turned around. Snide came with his gang. ‘Well, well, well. Look who we have here?’ Snide said. ‘It’s Arcanon’s little pet’ Snide greeted Discordia. ‘Good to see you too Snide’ Discordia dryly said. ‘Where have you hid the ranger?’ he asked. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ she crossed her arms. ‘Do I have to torture it out of you too? Like I did to little Melody?’ he had forced her to look at him. ‘Does that have to scare me?’ she dissed him. ‘Ooh damn’ Riley whispered. ‘You are just a worthless pet’ Snide snapped as he tried to strange Discordia. Before he could lay a finger on her, she used her pathokinesis. The blue aura ate the orange and yellow sky. Wrench cried like a little baby and even Fury couldn’t stop the tears. Snide has back off and fallen on his knees. ‘Do not underestimate the powers of someone that can make you cry. I’ve changed, Snide’ she spoke. ‘We don’t have to fight Snide. Accept it’ as if she could read his mind, she hit is weak spot. Fury and Wrench had crawled back to the ship, leaving Snide alone. Snide got up. One step is all it would take to close the distance between the two creatures. He leaned into her ear. ‘I can’t. I don’t know how’ he whispered. He hugged Discordia, burying his face in to her neck. ‘I never knew Snide had a vulnerable side’ Shelby whispered.

Discordia felt something, a connection. As if their hearts had bonded. ‘I’m here for you Snide’ she said and released herself from the hug. ‘You have to go’ she told him and she walked away. Leaving a confused, sad and exposed Snide. The blue aura faded away. ‘Accept it Snide’ she repeated and vanished.

 

‘We didn’t need to help at all’ Tyler yawned. ‘But it was weird how we didn’t got affected by Discordia’s powers’ Shelby noted. ‘That’s because she didn’t targeted you guys’ Melody was deep in her thoughts. ‘Go home guys’ Kendall sent everyone home. ‘Keeper?’ Melody asked. ‘Yes?’ ‘Today I had a strange feeling. When I hugged Snide, I felt if our hearts connected’ she frowned. ‘Ah yes. This is called a soulmate’ Keeper explained. ‘It happens when the mind and soul of two individuals have found one another and have accepted those feeling’. Melody nodded. ‘Thank you Keeper’ Melody left the base. She went back into the woods. She needed to clear her head. Playing the violin always helped. Melody pulled it out and started to play. The notes danced between the trees. Each one carefully played. ‘If this is a way of a mating call, I’m not flattered’ she heard Snide. Melody yelped and hit a false note. ‘S-snide what are you doing here?’ she stuttered. He sat next to her. ‘I really don’t know’ he sighed. ‘I guess, I guess I’m… disappointed, in myself’ he managed to bring out. ‘And why is that?’ Melody carefully asked. ‘For what I did. I treated you horribly from the start. I never asked to be this way. And I hurt Heckyl too. I apologize?’ he asked. ‘I think what you want, is harmony’ Melody said. ‘See, when I first met Discordia she was ordered to be a slave. She was my half that was always lonely and scared. But I taught her that she wasn’t alone, she had me. We swore that we would never obey anyone, no matter the circumstances. You and Heckyl have been fighting since the day you were created. You not only tortured him, but yourself too’. She stopped. ‘You have to accept your true feelings. And Heckyl has too see that you are someone too. You need to forgive each other’. ‘You’re right’ Snide realised. Snide’s tattoo glinstered. Heckyl was back in control. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer. He looked at the stars above him. ‘Snide let me take over’ he explained. Melody smiled and sighed. She kissed his cheek and watched the stars.


	4. It doesn't stop

* * *

 

‘We can return Riley to his body’ Kendall cheered. Last night Melody got back way too late. She didn’t need sleep, so she helped Kendall pull through the night. Kendall placed the devices around Riley’s body. ‘Now we need Riley’s spirit to-’ Kendall yawned. ‘I’ll take care of it’ Melody guided Kendall to her bedroom. She needed sleep. Melody returned, seeing the impatient rangers standing at the door. ‘Riley please position yourself above your solid state’ Melody said. Riley floated above his own body. ‘Okay, 3, 2, 1’ Melody flipped the switch. The little machine buzzed and ran at full speed. The lights in the base flickered and the power fell out. Melody stopped the machines and walked to Riley’s body. ‘Riley?’ she asked. ‘Yes?’ Riley rubbed his eyes and sat up. ‘Riley not ghost anymore’ Koda squeezed Riley. ‘Koda...I can’t... breathe’ Riley gasped for air. Koda let go of Riley and apologized. Everyone laughed it off. Riley stomach growled intense. ‘I really need to eat’ Riley joked and the ranger went upstairs. Melody stayed behind. She cleaned the base. In the meantime the power returned back to normal.

 

‘Master Heckyl, someone wants to see you’ Wrench stormed into the room. Heckyl turned around and saw Singe with Lord Arcanon. ‘Good to see you again Heckyl’ Arcanon laughed. ‘What occasion brings you here, Arcanon?’ Heckyl asked. ‘I’m coming for the Energems’ Arcanon sat on the throne. Heckyl gazed angry at Arcanon. ‘And I’ve seen things too ya know’ Singe laughed. ‘He has found his little love again. What sweet. Too bad if something would happen to her’ Heckyl stared at Singe in shock. ‘Don’t you dare hurt her!’ Heckyl charged at Singe. The Spikeball guards stopped Heckyl in his tracks. ‘You’ve grown soft Heckyl. Snide too. Bring him to his cage’ Arcanon said and Heckyl was thrown back in solitary. ‘Is he ready?’ Arcanon asked to Singe. ‘Yes Lord Arcanon. Psychotic is ready’ ‘Good, get the girl and  lure the ranger out’ Arcanon left the room.

 

‘10 minutes and 31 seconds’ Kendall timed. The green ranger crossed the finish line. ‘You’re the first one Riley’ Melody gave him a water bottle. ‘Man, I’m out of shape’ Riley panted. ‘13 minutes and 41 seconds’ Koda ran past Kendall. Melody handed her a water bottle too. ‘Nice job Koda’ Melody cheered. Not soon all rangers crossed the finish line. With Shelby coming in third, Chase fourth, and Tyler last place. ‘Take a break guys’ Kendall said. Tyler fell on the leaves and rested. ‘You guys did pretty well’ Shelby said. ‘Thanks’ Tyler panted. Chase nodded and leaned against a tree. Melody walked to Kendall. ‘How everything going?’ she asked. ‘Good, Riley actually broke his previous record, and Tyler really need to work on his running’ Kendall stared at her computer. Kendall heard a scream from Melody. She turned around and saw Melody being kidnapped. ‘Guys’ Kendall morphed and ran after Singe. The rangers followed her lead. Singe led the ranger to Psychotic. Singe tied Melody to a tree and muffled her. ‘Let her go Singe!’ Kendall demanded. ‘Why should I if you aren’t a threat anymore?’ he grinned. Lord Arcanon showed up with a tied up Heckyl held by Wrench. A new monster had joined in too. ‘If you don’t hand over your Energems to me, something terrible is going to happen to her’ Arcanon pointed at the tied up girl. The rangers looked at each other. ‘Well? I’m getting a little impatient’ Arcanon threatened. ‘Don’t do it. You won’t stand a chance against him!’ Heckyl warned them. ‘Shut up traitor’ Singe electrocuted Heckyl. ‘No!’ cried Melody. ‘I’m done with waiting’ Arcanon growled. ‘Do it Psychotic’. The monster came forward and shot a dark goo at Melody. ‘No! You monster!’ Heckyl broke free. Psychotic tried to aim at him but Heckyl fired a tuel lighting bolt at him gun, knocking it out of his hand. Melody had freed herself too, but stood bent over covered in black ink. Melody started to laugh, like she went insane. ‘Melody?’ Heckyl approached her. ‘Melody? She is gone’ the black creature laughed. Suddenly spikes attacked Heckyl,but not directly. The monster hit the ground, now attacking the rangers. They dodged them too. ‘Melody stop!’ Heckyl begged. ‘I. Said. Melody. Is. Gone!’ she screamed. She wanted to attack again but a terrible fatigue stopped her. Her face melted like the rest of her body. ‘You aren’t finished cooking darling’ Psychotic brought her back to the ship. ‘That will happen if you don’t obey the rules’ Lord Arcanon vanished. Heckyl fell to his knees, baffled what happened. ‘Are you okay?’ Kendall asked Heckyl. He shaked his head. ‘We need to bring him to the base’ Shelby said. Kendall agreed. The rangers helped Heckyl get up and brought him to the base.

 

‘Here you go’ Psychotic placed Melody in a chamber. ‘Give her a day, and she will be perfect. Perfectly insane’ he laughed. Arcanon grinned and went back to the control panel. ‘Did you see Heckyl’s face? I was amazing!’ Singe enjoyed Heckyl’s pain. ‘Yes, but he hit me so hard that he messed up my circuits!’ said Wrench. ‘Shut up you morons’ Arcanon yelled. ‘We haven’t gotten the Energems yet’.

 

‘How is he?’ Shelby whispered to Kendall. ‘I think deep in his own thought, but fine’ Kendall had taken an sample from the weird substance Psychotic shot at Melody. Kendall still didn’t think it was a good idea to have Heckyl inside the base. Shelby sat next to Heckyl. ‘Hey, you okay?’ she carefully asked. Heckyl sighed. ‘I should have been me’ he refused to make eye contact with the pink ranger. ‘What do you mean?’ ‘I’ve seen what it can do to a monster. Their mind… it’s get destroyed’ Heckyl looked at Shelby. ‘I’m worried what Arcanon is planning to do with Melody’ he held back his tears. ‘It’s gonna be fine’ Shelby reassured the devastated alien. Heckyl gave her a sad smile and returned to his thoughts.

 

‘Good news, good news. She has turned out perfectly!’ Psychotic clapped. ‘Let me see her’ Arcanon waved. The pod opened. Black smoked seeped out of the bottom. Melody stepped out. She was dressed in a black gown with ruffles (goth lolitha vibe). With a dark red blouse and a long black bowtie she finished her look. ‘At your service Lord Arcanon’ she grinned. His evil laugh filled the room. ‘Go provoke some havoc, dear’ Psychotic lead her the way.

 

‘Alien DNA detected’ Kendall swallowed. ‘Melody’s DNA’. ‘I’ll go with you. There has to be a way to break this spell’ Heckyl insisted. Kendall nodded. The rangers went to save Melody, if that was possible.

They arrived at the sent location. Melody walked right in front of them. ‘Melody!’ Tyler yelled. She turned around. ‘Ah, my ‘friends’’ she said. ‘You’re just in my way. But don’t worry, it won’t hurt’ instead of her blue aura, she released a black fog. The heroes couldn’t see anything, only what they most feared. Melody lurked in the shadows and had taken a slender, creepy monster form. Sharp teeth, long claws and backwards knees made her the monster lurking under your bed. (fucking let her t-pose all the way to victory or sth). Yellow eyes glistened through the dark and scary laughs. One by one she locked the rangers up with their greatest fears. An endless nightmare you couldn’t wake up from. Heckyl was a different story. His greatest fear was...her? Her arm swung above her head, ready to attack Heckyl. She swung her arm, but stopped before she touched him. Heckyl had stood there with closed eyes and a firm look. Melody reformed to her ‘human’ form. ‘Just die already!’ she yelled and stretched her monster arm. Heckyl stopped her hand. ‘I know the real Melody is there. The one that loved her friends. The one that helped me. The one I love’ he said and kissed her.

The spell broke. Everything fell apart like it was made of glass. The rangers got up, freed from their horrible nightmares. Melody’s outfit returned to her white and navy colours. Melody pulled back and turned towards Psychotic. ‘Your turn, dear’ she said. Melody made flowing motions with her hands. Water collected and circled around her. With one move she sent the water to the monster. It destroyed the monster.

Melody turned back around and hugged Heckyl. He twirled her around and smiled. They stopped and she turned to the ranger. ‘I am so sorry. I-i didn’t mean to hurt you guys!’ she heavily apologized. ‘We’re just glad you’re back Mel’ Chase smiled. ‘I gotta say, I look amazing in long dresses’ Melody laughed and spun around. ‘Yeah you do’ Heckyl kissed her temple. They went back to the base. ‘Oh Kendall?’ Melody asked. ‘Heckyl can come too right?’ ‘Well he has seen our base before, and I heard that Snide isn’t a big threat anymore, so yes’ Kendall concluded. Melody cheered softly. Heckyl intertwined their fingers. They caught up to the rest.

 

‘Welcome to our base’ Melody showed Heckyl around. ‘Melody?’ ‘Yes?’ ‘I’ve already been here’ he laughed. ‘What?’ she cried. Heckyl smiled. ‘But one question, where am I gonna stay?’ he asked. ‘Well, you won’t mind sleeping in my bed?’ Melody blushed. Heckyl shook his head and his cheeks went red. ‘Mel, Heckyl. Can you come with me for a second?’ Chase interrupted them. They nodded and followed the black ranger. ‘Got them for ya’ Chase said to Kendall. ‘Heckyl, we have discussed a few things about you staying here. Because you helped us get Melody back we wanted you to have a place for your own, inside the base’ Kendall offered. Heckyl smiled. ‘I would enjoy working with the rangers. And I am very thankful for the offer..uh…’ Heckyl stopped. ‘Miss Morgan’ Melody whispered. ‘Miss Morgan’ he finished his sentence. ‘No problem Heckyl. Maybe you could help the rangers with some new tactics or advise them about Arcanon?’ Kendall implied. ‘Of course, anything to destroy him’ Heckyl clenched his fist. ‘Okay that’s settled. Oh yes and Heckyl?’ ‘Yes?’ ‘Please keep it down’ Kendall grinned. Heckyl looked confused and wanted to ask Melody what she meant. But Melody was blushing like crazy. ‘Don’t ask it’ she said. Heckyl shrugged it away. 'Welcome to the team, mate!' Chase shook Heckyl's hand. 'Yes, it's good to have you here sir Heckyl' Ivan agreed. 'Thanks?' Heckyl said. 'I didn't know humans were so... confusing' he whispered to Melody. 'You'll get used to it' she comforted him. 


End file.
